


Une fille ordinaire

by malurette



Category: Angel Dust
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Gen, POV Villain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:26:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ce que Lucifer pense de Yuina ? sûr que ça ne va pas être très flatteur…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une fille ordinaire

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Une fille ordinaire  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Angel/dust  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lucifer, Yuina ; Lucifer/Seraph, Seraph/Yuina  
>  **Genre :** jaloux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Nanase Aoi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « t’es qui, toi ? » + contrainte accessoire "yuri/shôjo-ai/femslash" pour 31_jours (24 mars ‘09)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Lucifer regarde méchamment Yuina. Elle la détaille. Du regard, elle la déshabille et la débite en morceaux. Comme une poupée ou comme un animal. Sa simple existence devant elle est quelque chose qu’elle n’arrive pas à comprendre :

« Mais t’es qui, toi, pour être si importante ? »

Akiho a accepté un pacte avec Lucifer pour retrouver « Hatori Yuina », et c’est cette même Yuina qu Seraph s’est choisie comme maître.

Et Lucifer ne comprend pas : c’est une fille pourtant tellement ordinaire. Pas vilaine mais pas vraiment jolie non plus. Elle n’a pas une grande intelligence. Elle n’est pas spécialement douée en chant ni en danse ni en aucun art, sans doute ? Zéro pouvoir. Zéro combattivité. On ne peut plus insipide.

« Alors pourquoi, pourquoi Seraph t’a-t-elle choisie, toi ? Qui es-tu vraiment pour qu’elle s’arrête à toi ? Elle ne t’utilise même pas comme un simple instrument pour libérer sa puissance ? Elle te considère vraiment comme une personne digne d’intérêt ? »

Pour le savoir, elle n’a d’autre choix que de la vaincre. Cette fille étrange qui se met en travers de son chemin vers Seraph, elle la réduira en morceaux. Ça n’est pas juste un détail, contre toute attente elle est devenue un véritable obstacle.


End file.
